Radio frequency identification (RFID) methods are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing and retail, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to a retail item. An encoded information reading (EIR) terminal deployed at the cashier's desk can be equipped with an RFID reader to read and/or modify the memory of an RFID tag attached to a retail item.